Hunted: A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction
by A Marionette's Doll
Summary: Will add later


**Chapter 1: ****Everett's POV**

"Ev! Look what I found Ev!" Melody giggled her high pitched, sweet little five-year old laugh and unclasped her hands, showing a vivid, green banded dragonfly. "Isn't it cute? Just like me!" She grinned.

I smiled and nodded. We've been heading toward Washington since our last home was discovered. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a "home". More of a place camp out for a couple days to get away from the School. The School is a giant institute in the middle of god-knows-where. They take normal, human children, sometimes even animals, and turn them into genetic freaks. That's where we come in. My flock and I are victims of the many experiments used to make this happen.

Liam is the oldest. Seventeen and still the head honcho. He's not much of a talker, especially when the subject of his parents is brought up. He's got brown eyes and jet black hair that falls at an angle on his face. Which brings me to his personality. Personally, I'm not too fond of him. The way he acts sarcastically, the way it _looks_ like he cares about my older sister, and he rarely cares about us. It's like he doesn't even want to be the leader. Did I mention he can manipulate time and oh, _black wings_?

Next up is Evani. Evani is my seventeen year old sister. She's currently dating Liam. If she wasn't my sister, then I could totally see why. She has beautiful, curly, golden blonde hair and bright green eyes like mine. Her pure white wings bring out everything in her. Don't mess with her though; trust me I learned from experience. Most of the time though, she's just a quiet and loving little soul. Figures I guess, she can manipulate water and water definitely soothes her.

Lexi. Don't even get me started with her. She's well…she's something alright. Let's just say that if you talked back to her, picked a fight with her, or even took something from her pack she'd beat you up. Can you say merciless bitch? She's the most obnoxious, bitter, and easily angered female I have ever had the misfortune to meet. I guess she's kind of pretty with long curly brown hair that form in ringlets and brown eyes. Also, she has a "thing" for me but I just tell her that I prefer redheads. Her wings are gray with black specks, and white tips. Luckily, in my opinion, she doesn't have any powers so she wouldn't be able to pull something on me if I let me guard down.

Ever pictured a gorgeous fifteen year old with red hair and cute little freckles that dapple on her nose? I certainly have. Ever since I laid my eyes on her, I instantly fell in love. August is my best friend and my girlfriend. She's got wicked blue eyes and a slender little body. Her wings, I would say, most likely resemble a red tailed hawk. Shades of whites, reds, browns, and gray mixed and speckled around randomly on them. She's what I would call "peppy" she's the most hyper thing I've met, loud but lovable, and just a beautiful bundle of joy. Nothing gets in her way, and she always thinks positive. Sometimes just looking at her, you just have to love her…there's really no point in resisting it. She'll win you over. In fact, you don't stand a chance. I didn't.

Jayson. The spawn of the Joker himself. What else can I say? What eleven-year old doesn't like to play pranks? Sooner or later you're going to find him on "America's Most Wanted." He's got sandy blonde hair that needs cutting and mischievous brown eyes. Also, he has the power to shape shift into _anything_ he wants. This makes it even harder to catch him in the act.

Now, if you ever thought that your brother or sister was the most annoying person in the world, you would be utterly mistaken. No one compares to Pony. Yes, her name is Pony. That's what you get when you let a little kid pick their own name. Her power is telekinesis. Yeah, Lexi is annoying but at least she doesn't whine. It seems to be Pony's specialty. It's like the beginning credits of Star Wars. It never ends. She has long, wavy mousey brown hair and big blue eye. Her wings are brown with a white underside.

Second to last, there's my favorite out of our flock, besides August. A five year old named Melody who has the power to talk to animals. She's the most adorable and carefree child I have ever seen. Not that I've seen many normal children. She is 100% lovable with electric blue eyes, white blonde curly hair, and a smile that melts your heart. She's small and fragile; it hurts me to see her in pain. Her wings are bright blue just like a blue bird's. We all have to make sure that she stays relaxed 24/7 because she has narcolepsy. It means that anytime she gets frightened or worked up she falls asleep. NOTE: This can be very dangerous while flying. This is why we try to keep her as calm as possible, but it's not so easy when we've got Eraser's coming at us nonstop.

Then there's me, Everett. Yup, I picked out the name myself. We all did. I don't really know what to say about myself except that I'm sixteen and have green eyes, pale skin, and messy dark brown hair. I look pretty good, if I do say so myself. For a genetic freak anyways. I have long dark brown wings and I can see dead people. Yeah, try explaining _that_ with a straight face. But no, really I do. It's called medium ship, meaning the power to talk, see, and sense when ghosts are around.

Coming back to reality, I grinned at Melody and told her to let the dragonfly go. She nodded and trotted off to quickly show Liam and then let it go. I stood stiffly next to August. She turned her head away and grinned like she knew a secret and wasn't telling me it. "What is it?" I whispered.

"It's nothing, really." She whispered back. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Okay now I really had to know what she was hiding from me.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"Lexi is trying to show off her mad nature skills, but failing. Badly." August snickered. I turned around. There stood Lexi trying to pick berries off a bush that ended up whacking her on her cheek. She shrieked, gave up, and went to go look at herself in a little pocket mirror she had in her backpack.

August and I burst out laughing until Lexi shot us a look and we shut up.

"Come on!" August winked and began dragging me toward the bushes. I started to follow until I heard a high pitched scream. August and I glanced at each other and we ran toward the rest of the flock. I quickly spotted Jayson and threw him over my shoulder.

"Hey! Lemme go!" he whined but I ignored him. I set him down on a rock.

"What did you do now?" I asked. He stifled a laugh and pointed. Melody was standing next to Liam. He picked her up and tried to calm her down but that just made it worse and she started to cry and wail. Then, promptly, her body slumped into dead weight as she fell asleep.

As I turned around to rat out Jayson, he was already gone disappearing into the unknown woods. I frowned and went over to Liam.

"Really, Liam, really?" I said with fake sarcasm. Liam stared at me with cold, hatred eyes. I made a gesture to give Melody to me. "Hand her over. You know, sometimes I feel like I act more in charge than you."

Liam just stared at me, like he normally would. Probably his brains turned over on overdrive and can't process what I was saying. He handed me Melody without a second glance and turned to Evani. Evani glared at me, but I shrugged her off and turned my back.

"You know what? You guys really need to stop fighting. I've had enough. In fact, it's mostly you-Everett."

I spun around, facing my sister. "What! I didn't do anything! Tell your stupid boyfriend that he needs to take better care of our flock or its going to fall apart!" I shouted and Evani groaned and walked away from me. Great, now I have my sister as an enemy, taking sides with 'him.'


End file.
